


Different Is Our Normal

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Short One Shot, a look into marra frida, better than it sounds I swear, i made up some of these stuff about marras oof, im jumping into this fandom early, seriously what's up with those bugs, witch hilda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: In which Frida is a half-marra, Hilda is a witch, and David is scared to find out why he has so many bugs.





	Different Is Our Normal

The first time Kelly showed up had been minutes after Hilda and David left after their fight, and she had been desperate enough for a distraction that she overlooked the immediate red flags and warning signs. People always said she was a smart girl, that she knew better than most kids, but a teenage girl she had never met before walked into her room when there was no way she could’ve made it into the building legally and she just jumped at the opportunity for a new friend. She’ll probably never be done beating herself up over it. 

She doubts she’ll ever stop being grateful her friends got her out when they did as well. She has no doubt that it wouldn’t have been much longer until she had become an actual, full marra. 

As it stood though, she just got a little excited and more full of energy when people near her were having nightmares. Which made it terribly difficult to sleep. She couldn’t actually give people nightmares, and she couldn’t really turn into mist either. Sometimes her eyes glow a little yellow-y and David swears she started hovering above the ground once, but that was manageable. So was the fact that animals seemed to shrink away from her now a bit more. She could still pretend like nothing happened.

It wasn’t like these things made her particularly odd in her friend group either. Hilda was beginning to embrace her newfound title as a witch. The library lady really seemed to take a liking to her as well, even lending her a book on actual novice spells that wouldn’t harm anyone. A lot more stray cats seemed to approach her lately, too. That was much odder than Frida’s glowy eyes. 

David had his own quirks as well, though he was denying it at every turn. Bugs were attracted to him in a way that was far beyond normal, though they agreed to not look into it on the grounds that it wasn’t exactly harming anyone, and he was scared it would jumpstart another adventure that probably  _ would _ risk harming someone. 

So, yes, Frida was apparently as close as one could be to a half-marra now. But it didn’t really matter in the long run. Hilda could chant in Latin and make something change color, David was covered in bugs and Frida got energy from nightmares. In a world full of giants that crushed people’s houses, rat kinds who loved to gossip, and vicious trolls that weren’t actually all that vicious, it wasn’t really all that big of a deal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to eventually write a series of stories following these kids, but for right now this is about all I have time for sadly. I love witch Hilda but these other two weirdos are great too. Hope you enjoyed, be sure to leave a comment and a kudo if you did, I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
